Portable devices, such as mobile phones, tablet devices, digital cameras, and other types of computing and electronic devices are manufactured in a factory on a manufacturing or assembly line. Typically, after devices have been fully assembled, factory tests are performed on the devices for quality assurance. Conventionally, factory tests are performed on the devices by a user following a manual process that involves powering on the device, plugging-in a communication cable, and issuing test commands from a terminal of a connected computing device to run the tests on the device. Consequently, this manual process requires a user to perform the factory tests which is time consuming and time limited based on how long it takes the user to perform the factory tests. Further, this manual process requires the manufacturing lines to be configured according to the type of communication cable being used based on a connection type of the communication cable. For instance, devices that have a USB 2.0 connector require a manufacturing line that includes USB 2.0 cables to perform the factory tests, while other devices that have a USB 3.0 connector require a reconfiguration to the manufacturing line which costs time and money.